an italian girl
by hetalia-lover815
Summary: what if italy was a girl? how would thing be diffrant? funny and akward of course! fem italy x germany
1. Chapter 1

Germany walked through the woods. He had just crossed the border. "I am supposed to be fighting a descendent of Rome right now; he said to himself, so far no such luck. He looked around annoyed. How veird. We crossed the border the border with no problem huh stick. This was too easy. Germany wouldn't let his guard down; this was _him_ we were talking about. He had to be up to something. Then he saw a random box of tomatoes. Why would anybody leave a box of tomatoes sitting out here? He approached the box carefully. This could be a trap. Suddenly a voice called frantically scaring Germany much. "Hello, I am the box of tomatoes fairy, lets be friend and play together, okay?

Germany bent over the box, "I think there's someone inside!"

"You're wrong!" the voice called even more frantic then before. As the voice was panicking he began to pull off the top

"No!" The voice pleaded. "What point is it to see the box of tomato fairy's guts?"

"Damn this is heavy" he said as he gave the final tug the top broke off causing Germany to fly back

Just as he did the person of whom the voice belongs to popped out of the box.

He was shocked. This couldn't believe it. There is no way this is who he is supposed to be fighting. A girl!

A pretty girl to be exact

Her brown hair was pulled back but her bangs hung in her face.

Tears began to over flow out of her pretty brown eyes.

She couldn't be

"Please don't kill me! I don't want to die! I'm sorry for telling you lies! The lies! I'm so sorry! Forgive me! Please don't shoot me! I'm too young to die! I'll do anything! Well, anything reasonable! I beg of you! Don't kill me!"

_Is this the descendent of Rome? Was this who he was supposed to be fighting?_

He walked up to the babbling girl and grabbed her collar

"are you the descendent of Rome?" she stopped crying and looked up at him

"you know grandpa Rome, oh what a good turn of events at first I thought you were big and scary, but if you know grandpa Rome you can't be so bad."

"So this is Italy" "is this really the _great_ descendent of Rome.

Suddenly an idea crossed his mind

"It's a trap!"

He dropped the girl causing her to start crying again

As she started to get up she saw Germany pointing a gun at her she started to cry again.

Mein enemy is a complete weakling. 


	2. Chapter 2

Germany laughed. He had just declared war on France.

"HA! Soon I vill have France making me coo-coo clocks!" then one of his solders came up to looking panicked "Germany! I have bad news, Italy has become Germanys ally!"

Germany could only stand there

That's when she popped up behind him

"That's right I'll do whatever it takes to support you cause!" Italy cheered a little bit before Germany interrupted her

"I don't need your help!" but Italy wouldn't leave yet

"But I want to help, really I do!

They argued a bit, before Germany had it.

Germany raised his arm to punch her out of his house. But the sight of the young female cowering brought him to his senses. What was he thinking, trying to hit a girl? Instead he just shook his head.

"Please I've always been under someone's power since the history of forever! You could be my strong big brother, and I can disappoint you!"

Germany just looked at her but she wasn't finished

"We can be friends…. Allays!"

Germany looked at her she was really weak. Someone had to take care of her

"friends that sounds, nice. I've never had a friend before so I'll probably treat you badly"

They stood there for a moment before Germany just had to ask

"we don't have to kiss do we?"

"nope, only if you want to"


	3. Chapter 3

Germany woke up and yawned

He had a lot of paperwork to do and Italy kept him busy

I don't know why I put up with her.

He really didn't know why.

Speaking of Italy he felt her warmth next to him.

Why is she in my bed?

He was about to wake her up when he saw what she was wearing

Almost nothing.

Just a frilly pink bra and a some small purple panties.

"i-italy vhat are you doing in my bed"

All she did was groan and cuddle up to him.

All this did was make Germany blush and stand up.

Italy woke up and looked up at him with those big brown eyes.

She sat up and yawned

"Good morning Germany I'm ready for training"

Italy ready for training I doubt that but ok

Italy walked out of Germany's room without bothering to put her clothes back on.

Germany had just finished pulling his hair back with gel when he heard Italy scream

He ran down the stairs when he saw Italy (still wearing no clothes) hugging a girl who looked so much like her it was scary

"Look Germany its Romano my sister!"

"Get off be and put some clothes on this pervert is staring."

"Germanys not a pervert"

The girls babbled back and forth while Germany stared at then

"not another one"


	4. Chapter 4

Italy ran with all her might, she really was but her body was begging her to stop.

She collapsed on the ground mumbling something about pasta.

Germany came up to her and helped her up a bit more forcefully then necessary.

"Germany I- I can't do it your just to fast" she panted

Germany just shook his head grumbling about how women are useless

This bothered Italy a little bit

She didn't want Germany thinking down with her

When Germany was asking questions Italy was determined to impress him

I didn't hear the question but I'm sure I know the answer

She raised her hand and shouted

"Easy! You surrender, kiss their butts, and then go to bed like an Italian!"

(Face palm -_-)

"no Italy what about you Japan"

By then Italy had zoned out again

How can I get Germany to notice me without think I'm a fail

Italy sighed and without thinking skipped the rest of training while eating pasta in her closet

When Germany found her she was still in her closet asleep.

"Italy wake up!"

It took a few moments just to get her on her feet but that doesn't mean she was awake.

Germany gave up and led her to her bed.

"I really don't know why I put up with her."


	5. Chapter 5

Italy ran as fast as she could. Witch was pretty fast now. Germany had really trained her well.

She even passed Japan with a wave.

"Hey Japan!"

Japan just looked at her and smiled

I don't know how Germany did it but he did a pretty good job.

She ran to the spot were Germany had told her to come.

"Germany I'm done!"

Germany clicked the stop watch

"new record Italy good job"

He smiled at me

He really smiled!

I realized I couldn't stop running

"G-Germany I-I can't stop!"

He looked at me with confusion for a moment

Before he realized what I had said

Before he could move out of the way I crashed into him

I couldn't help myself

I laughed at the look on his face

"I-I'm sorry Germany" I laughed

"It's alright nobody got hurt"

I looked at him a second

"Italy could you please get off my lap"

"OH! I'm sorry Germany"

I got up and looked in his blue eyes

"i-italy what are you staring at?"

"Your eyes"

"My what!?"

"Your eyes there a really pretty shade of blue!"

He looked away and blushed

"What ever"

"Anyway thanks for saving me again"

"It's really no problem Italy I always do"

He smiled at me again

Damn that smile cute

"Um Italy could you stop staring at me like that" he said awkwardly

"Oh um sorry Germany"

I bet he thinks I'm an idiot

I turned away

"Well maybe we should meet back up with Japan"

"yeah I guess your right"

**Okay so I've been going along with the episodes but now I'm going to make it a little more fluff**

**So prepare for fluff **


	6. Chapter 6

Italy pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Italy ran down the stairs bumping into Germany on the way.

"Well hello there Italy" he said with a smile

"Good morning Germany!"

Japan walked down the stairs awkwardly

"Um don't we need to get to the meeting?"

"Ja you're probably right"

Germany let me pass so I could make breakfast

Now that he let me live here I do that every morning

Japan was just giving us a ride to the meeting

As the bacon sizzled I hummed to a song I don't even remember

Germany walked up behind me

"No pasta? That's new"

"America made me try this, it's pretty good"

The meeting was really boring. I couldn't pay attention anyway. She was so cute today.

She was wearing her military clothes like always, but her hair was pulled back loosely, and she wasn't wearing any makeup like she does whenever they go out anywhere.

I like her better this way

But why would such an innocent girl go for a boring guy like me.

After the meeting I walked away from Germany

"Sorry! I need to meet someone"

I went to the place he told me to meet him

"You wanted to see me Prussia"

Yeah

Really that's all he said

"What for"

He smiled at me

"In a hurry Italy"

I blushed

"n-no I've got tones of time what did you want to talk about"

"Germany"

Should have seen that one coming

"W-what about him"

"How do you do it?"

"How do I do what!?"

"make him so happy"

I blushed again

"Well I always thought he found me annoying"

"I haven't seen my brother smile like sense we were kid, like really little"

"Well I just like it when he smiles"

DID I REALLY JUST DAY THAT!

But he just laughed

"I know that"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?"

"I just do, and the way you make him smile and laugh, that's pretty awesome"

"that's a really great thing coming from you! Thank you"

"but you can't keep waiting"

Huh

"Waiting for what"

"to tell him how you fell"

This was to much!

"what do you know about my feelings how do you know anything about this kind of stuff!"

He just smiled sadly and looked away

"because if you wait too long he'll move on."

Tears filled my eyes

I stood up and left.

Prussia kept his eyes on me the whole time.

When I got back to Germanys he happened to be there when I walked in

"i-italy have you been crying?"

I tried to walked past him but he caught hold of me and pulled me close.

I let myself cry, I knew he wouldn't mind.

"Italy why are you crying did someone do this to you?!"

I just shook my head

He let me cry for a while longer before I went up to my room.

What if what Prussia said is true ! what if Germany falls in love and forgets about me!

I don't think my heart could handle that

The thought made my heart hurt.

So laid in my bed staring at the ceiling.

And fell to sleep with the salty taste of my tears on my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Germany woke up the next morning. Something was missing, but what?

Then he realized it

He couldn't feel the usual feeling of her warmth beside him

Germany sat up looking around

He knew he shouldn't care that she wasn't there

But it bothered him

But he got out of bed and got ready like he always did

Italy woke up in a fright

She looked around feeling for Germany

Then she remembered

She was in her room

Italy sighed

This was the first time she had a nightmare in a long time

Ever since she had started falling for him

Italy sat up and put on her military uniform and some dark blue eye shadow and just a little bit of mascara

"I need to see Prussia and find out what he was talking about"

Italy made her way to the door, but Germany was already there and it looked like he was waiting.

"Oh good morning Germany"

Germany was looking at me really weird

"oh um Italy?"

I raised an eyebrow

"yes germany"

His cheeks were bright red

"Would you….do you think….." He sighed "do you wanna go out for drinks tonight"

*I could feel myself blushing*

And couldn't help it I started giggling

He looked hurt for a moment

I didn't want him to think I was laughing at him!

I threw my arms around him "you have no idea how many times I can say yes!"

I had forgotten about visiting Prussia

I needed to get ready


	8. Chapter 8

Italy just sat in her room, giggling like a school girl.

Germany just asked her out!

Then it struck her.

What if she's not good enough for him.

He would leave her and find someone prettier, smarter, and maybe even a better fighter!

"I need some advice" she thought aloud.

She grabbed her phone and looked through her contacts list.

Who could she trust with this kind of situation?

Hmmm not Romana…she would no doubt come here and…well…..ruin everything.

Then it hit her, there was only one person who could help her.

Hungary.

Hungary was always there for her as a child, why should things be different now?

"I'd better talk to her face to face"

Its only 3:00 Pm

I still have about three hours

**I'm soooo sorry about not updating! And I'm also sorry this chapters so short! **

**I've been busy, but that's no excuse. I'll try to be better with this. **


End file.
